The invention relates generally to a deck or flooring structure intended to be placed over an existing base floor structure. More specifically, the invention is directed to a flooring structure which minimizes the overall profile or height of the flooring structure while maximizing the height of the space or chase between the flooring panels of the flooring structure and the existing base floor structure.
The application of false flooring to the construction of office buildings is now an established and known method for providing a versatile facility that will contain electrical equipment, data equipment and telephone equipment and yet be adaptable in some way to alterations in the placement of such equipment within the office building. The use of such false flooring provides accessible space for the placement of all forms of wiring as demanded by such equipment. Also the false flooring facilitates the ease of adapting changes in the existing wiring demands created by the introduction of additional electrical, data, and telecommunications equipment to the facility at minimum cost and effort. Thus, desire to provide a solution for these needs has led to the invention of a variety of false floor structures intended to provide specific distinct advantages. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,867,301; 3,852,928; 3,903,667; 4,438,610; 4,578,910 and 4,596,095.
All of these false flooring systems suffer from one or more deficiencies. In many systems, the flooring panels are supported by relatively thin legs or braces. Therefore, the flooring panel itself must be heavily constructed and reinforced so as to provide sufficient structural integrity to the flooring panel. Such flooring panels are expensive to manufacture and their great weight can create serious problems during installation, replacement, and removal. Some other systems use a flooring panel constructed in such a manner that the floors will issue an annoying hollow sound when walked upon, after complete installation of the floor.
There are also considerations and limitations on the structure of the false flooring system which are dictated by the space requirements of the office building. For instance, if the building is an older building with established floor and ceiling heights, the installation of false flooring may diminish the floor to ceiling height undesirably as well as create problems with existing door jambs and thresholds and elevator thresholds. A great many times, if the doors and elevators cannot be adjusted to meet the false floor, the false flooring must be ramped to provide the desired clearance through the thresholds. Also, the architecture of many buildings dictates the presence of floor to ceiling windows. If a false flooring or deck system is installed, it may be visible from the exterior of the building, thus creating an undesirable sense of aesthetics about the building. Thus, when planning a false flooring system, the limitations of building structure and architecture demand that the space above the false floor be maximized and that the space below the false floor also be maximized.
Maximization of the space or chase below the false floor or deck structure is a priority for a number of reasons. The electrical, telephone, and data communications systems must all be able to extend their wiring through the chase. In the case of a low rise or profile deck system, such as the present invention, the floor panels or deck plates of the known prior art systems are too thick in construction to provide sufficient under-deck space if, for instance, the overall profile of the deck is to be four inches or less.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a false flooring or deck system which minimizes the overall height or profile of the false floor while maximizing the height of the chase under the false floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a false flooring or deck system in which the flooring panels are of minimized thickness without sacrificing the structural strength of the false floor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a false flooring system which does not have a hollow sound when walked upon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide accessibility to the chase of the false flooring system without necessitating disassembly of the deck structure.